


La serpe della seduzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Seduction, nave delle orge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In molti abbiamo pensato come Loki fosse riuscito a finire nelle grazie del Gran Maestro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL MOVIES - THOR (SERIE) Gran Maestro/Loki La nave delle orge.

La serpe della seduzione

 

Il Gran Maestro impostò il pilota automatico della navicella, afferrò il polso sottile di Loki e lo condusse con sé.

Un’aliena dal seno molto prosperoso si stese sul sedile di comando, facendo ondeggiare le stelle olografiche che aveva sui capezzoli.

La melodia risuonava sempre più forte, coprendo risa sguaiate e le cadute degli amanti che si rotolavano sul pavimento e sulle pareti. Un ologramma del Gran Maestro sbraitava con le braccia aperte e un sorriso dipinto sul volto. Luci psichedeliche ferivano gli occhi di Loki, che manteneva un’espressione melanconica.

Il Gran Maestro lo condusse in un’altra stanza e chiuse la porta di metallo, il luogo era insonorizzato. Lo lasciò andare e Loki, con incidere lento, il capo leggermente piegato, ma il mento alzato, raggiunse una stuoia blu che faceva da letto, con degli sgargianti cuscini azzurri e un lenzuolo adagiato di sopra del medesimo colore.

Allungò le lunghe gambe sinuose e si sfilò le scarpe di vernice nera, assottigliando gli occhi, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia.

Il Gran Maestro lo guardò, rabbrividendo di piacere.

“Sai. Nessuno è mai rimasto così di classe nella mia nave delle orge” ammise.

Loki appoggiò le dita sinuose della mano sulla gota ossuta e pallida, sporgendo le sottilissime labbra rosee.

“Come mi potrei mai sconvolgere di qualcosa ora che voi mi avete preso sotto la vostra ala protettiva. Ogni luogo in cui mi conducete viene modificato dal sentirmi al sicuro e in una favola di delicato lusso” sussurrò.

Il Gran Maestro prese due calici da uno stipetto argenteo e recuperò una bottiglia da un elmo colmo di ghiaccio.

“Eppure mi sembrava che il rumore e la confusione non fossero particolarmente di tuo gradimento” sussurrò.

Loki si passò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Non posso negare che io preferisca rimanere da solo con voi. La vostra compagnia mi esalta e rincuora, mi sento così sperduto lontano da casa”.

Il Gran Maestro lo raggiunse e gli porse un calice, Loki lo prese tra le dita, sfiorando il cristallo con i polpastrelli delicati.

L’altro si stese al suo fianco, tenendo il proprio calice davanti al viso.

“Mi hanno detto che con le tue arti oratorie sei riuscito a farti strada fino alla mia corte. Sai, anche io ti ho notato subito” disse. Fissava Loki negli occhi, quest’ultimo simulò un’espressione confusa.

“Come si può dire? Se io sono felice, allora mi risulterà più facile allietare anche gli altri con i miei scontri”. Concluse il Gran Maestro.

“Sagge parole” disse Loki con voce seducente.

“E tu vuoi rendermi felice?” gli chiese il Gran Maestro.

“La cosa mi darebbe gioia immensa” ammise Loki, fingendo di arrossire pudicamente.

Il Gran Maestro gli afferrò i glutei stretti dal pantalone nero aderente e lo trasse a sé. Il calice colmo di liquido ambrato di Loki si piegò, la bevanda si rovesciò sulla sua giacca nera.

“Oh, che sbadato” sussurrò, sporgendo le labbra sottili.

Il Gran Maestro gli afferrò le labbra e gli versò il contenuto del proprio calice in bocca, Loki simulò un gemito e ingoiò avidamente, mentre dei rivoli gli sfuggivano dalle labbra.

“È così forte” sussurrò, mentendo.

< Pensi davvero che io, signore d’inganni e veleni, non sia immune a una droga così blanda e leggera proveniente dalla spazzatura dell’universo dove mi è capitato di finire? > pensò.

“Forse dovresti spogliarti, prenderai freddo così bagnato” disse il Gran Maestro. Loki annuì e l’altro gli sfilò il calice dalle mani, li posò entrambi per terra oltre il bordo del letto.

Loki si sfilò la giacca, sotto non indossava camicia, anche i suoi piedi erano privi di calze, il Gran Maestro gli slacciò il papillon verde smeraldo, del medesimo colore degli occhi del dio.

“Sai, questa è la nave delle orge, è la prima volta che mi concentro su un solo ospite” disse il Gran Maestro. Si abbassò i pantaloni, Loki con le dita gelide gli abbassò i boxer e gli accarezzò il membro, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi peli pubici argentei.

“Voi dovete avere una conoscenza così meravigliosamente completa e complessa. Mi piacerebbe imparare da voi” lo lodò.

“È un modo carino per dirmi che… come dire? Sono millenario?” chiese il Gran Maestro.

“È un modo per dirvi che non riesco più a resistere al desiderio” gemette Loki. Alzò e abbassò il bacino, si leccò le labbra voluttuosamente. Strisciò più in basso e gli prese il membro in bocca, succhiandolo rumorosamente.

Il Gran Maestro fece ondeggiare la testa e lo afferrò per i capelli mori, concentrandosi sull’altro. Ansimava, ondeggiando la testa, un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra fino al mento dipinto d’azzurro-blu. Le sue pupille erano dilatate e i suoi gemiti rochi risuonavano vibranti.

Loki gli accarezzò le gambe, scivolò con la mano, succhiando sempre più avidamente, fino a farlo premere sulla fine della propria gola, mozzandosi il fiato. Il Gran Maestro venne e Loki ingoiò avidamente lo sperma, si allontanò e ansimò rumorosamente, le labbra umide e bollenti.

“Non sembri neanche tu al tuo primo rodeo” sussurrò il Gran Maestro.

Loki si passò la mano sulle gambe coperte dal pantalone, risalì fino al bottone, ci giocherellò e li aprì.

Il Gran Maestro rabbrividì di piacere vedendo che Loki indossava una lingerie rossa alla gamba, nonostante non avesse le calze e delle mutande di pizzo che riportavano il disegno di un serpente all’altezza del pube.

“Vedo che darti libero accesso alle vesti per i miei ospiti più graditi è stata un’ottima scelta” sussurrò. Gli passò la mano sotto le mutande e gli accarezzò i lisci glutei, palpeggiandoli, sentendoli sodi. Si sfilò la giacca e la gettò per terra, si sfilò la cravatta e la utilizzò per legarci i polsi di Loki.

“Lo sai che sei in mio potere?” gli chiese.

“Potete decidere della mia vita e della mia morte in qualsiasi momento, mio signore. Non sopravvivrei in strada, mi divorerebbero, la mia vita verrebbe subito recisa nelle vostre arene e, per privarmi del soffio vitale anche adesso, vi basterebbe gettarmi dalla navicella” rispose Loki.

Il Gran Maestro gli sciolse i polsi.

“Non ho bisogno neanche di questo per eccitarmi con te. Le tue parole sono da brividi!” trillò.

Loki si stese a faccia in su, si accarezzò il membro, eccitandosi, con una mano e con l’altra si abbassò gli slip. Alzò le gambe e le aprì.

“Non fatemi attendere oltre, vi supplico” gemette.

Il Gran Maestro si mise sopra di lui ed entrò, scivolò lentamente, iniziando a muoversi con una serie di movimenti cadenzati.

Loki finse una serie di orgasmi, si aggrappò con forza alla schiena piegata del gran maestro e, tra gli urli, si spinse con il bacino e tutto il corpo contro di lui. Strinse gli occhi e, con un ululato di finto piacere, si sforzò a venire.

< Le sue spinte sono molto diverse a quelle a cui sono abituato > pensò. 

Il Gran Maestro sentì il suo sperma umido e scivolò fuori di lui, ansante si stese al suo fianco.

“ _Woah_ , queste emozioni sono fin troppo giovanili per me” disse.

 


	2. Oltre il crogiolo di corpi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4oOt1Uhmk4.  
> Ha partecipato all’11° p0rnfest col prompt: MARVEL MOVIES – THOR (SERIE) Loki/Thor Anche in mezzo a un’orgia, finiscono sempre a badare solo l’uno all’altro

Oltre il crogiolo di corpi

 

Valkiria attivò le scariche elettriche attraverso il bottone sul collo di Thor, quest’ultimo gemette cercando di sradicarselo dalla carne con entrambe le mani, il suo corpo fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, si accasciò per terra incosciente.

Valkiria se lo caricò sulle spalle e gli diede una pacca sul sedere.

“Sei stato scelto per una ‘promozione’ di carriera, bel pupone” disse.

Si diresse verso la navicella delle orge, da cui proveniva il rumore fragoroso di una rumorosa musica tecno. Dai vari oblò uscivano luci di vario colore e s’intravedevano gli ologrammi del Gran Maestro.

Valkiria entrò nella navicella, percorrendo una rampa dipinta da varie vernici dai colori chiassosi. Lanciò Thor, facendolo cadere pesantemente sul pavimento, in cui si rotolavano innumerevoli alieni intenti a fare l’amore. Ridacchiò guardando tre donne avvinghiate tra loro, che si procuravano piacere con le loro lunghe dita.

Loki riconobbe il fratello.

< Diamine! ‘Lui’ non dovrebbe essere qui > pensò.

Si lasciò accarezzò da una donna, rabbrividendo, mosse le gambe fingendo di assecondare le carezze di un uomo dalla pelle di pietra e scivolò più in alto, rotolò passando sotto un gigante dalla pelle blu, si strusciò contro due gemelle dalla pelle violetta. Baciò con foga un giovane dai capelli mori e sfiorò il tentacolo sul capo di una giovane, si mise a pancia in giù e con i glutei sporti scivolò più avanti, facendo leva con i gomiti e raggiunse Thor. Strinse il suo braccio e vi aderì contro, strusciando i piedi contro il suo fianco.

< Se non mi occupo io di lui, ne abuseranno e lui non è tipo da sopravvivere a un’esperienza simile > pensò.

Vide che un uomo dai muscoli d’acciaio si era messo a cavalcioni su Thor, accarezzandogli il corpo muscoloso. Loki si mise a gattoni sul petto del fratello e baciò l’omone, quest’ultimo lo strinse a sé e lo baciò, lo leccò e lo morse, gli strofinò il naso sul collo. Loki si strusciò contro di lui, lo baciò abbastanza da mozzargli il fiato, lo spinse via e lo fece crollare per terra.

Loki si strusciò contro una donna che si stava avvicinando, mentre giocherellava con le gambe di Thor.

Il dio del tuono mugolò, socchiudendo gli occhi, rimase semi-incosciente, tremava, Loki lo baciò con foga, premendo le labbra su quelle di lui fino ad arrossargliele e gli mozzò il respiro. Gli aprì le gambe, scalciò evitando che una giovane vi s’infilasse.

“Loki…” farfugliò Thor nell’incoscienza, la sua voce fu completamente coperta dalla musica che rimbombava per tutta la navicella delle orge.

< Tu vorresti occuparti di te, anche in un’orgia, alla fine vogliamo solo occuparci l’uno dell’altro > pensò. Iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con una mano, sentendolo gemere, con l’altra sfiorò il terzo seno di una giovane e prese le dita aguzze di un altro, utilizzandole per prepararsi, cercando di muoversi e gemere a tempo.

< Devo dare il più possibile spettacolo da parte di entrambi, così il Gran Maestro si ritroverà soddisfatto e non ci dividerà > pensò. Lasciò andare la mano delle dita aguzze dell’alieno, che rassomigliava a un insetto nero e sfiorò con la lingua quella di una donna serpente. Baciò l’addome di Thor, giocherellando con il buco del suo ombelico con la lingua e lo aiutò a penetrarlo, strillò di piacere ripetutamente.

Thor gemette, si sentiva confuso, ma il suo corpo assecondo la sensazione di calore al bassoventre, muovendo il bacino su e giù, dalle sue dita si partirono delle piccole scariche elettriche che Loki trasformò in scintille azzurrine con la sua magia. Acquattato si mosse avanti e indietro, lasciandosi penetrare completamente da Thor, che gemeva, frastornato dal terribile rumore tutt’intorno. Grida, gemiti, tonfi e scoppi risa si amalgamavano alla musica martellante.

Loki continuò a farsi prendere fino a far venire Thor, lo sperma candido del dio del tuono si mischiò a quello che già lo macchiava, rosso e viola. Loki lasciava che altre mani di uomini e donne lo accarezzassero, ma se qualcuna sfiorava Thor, l’afferrava e se la portava alla bocca succhiandone qualche dito o se la passava sul corpo sottile.

Thor sentì il fratello gridare, mentre Loki veniva a sua volta e cercò di risvegliarsi completamente.

< So che vuoi difendermi, ma adesso ti faresti ammazzare > pensò Loki, lo fece uscire fuori da sé e lo baciò con abbastanza foga da farlo svenire nuovamente.

< La tua parte l’hai fatta per quest’orgia, ora dovrò solo tutelarti fino allo scadere del tempo > pensò, scivolò su e giù su di lui, miagolando e strusciandosi, giocherellando di tanto in tanto con il suo membro. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillavano intensamente.


	3. Sotto le luci stroboscopiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-Ty7qliuY8. Dark Horse / E.T. (Katy Perry Mashup) // Jonathan Young ROCK COVER.  
> Scritto per ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di ‘Il giardino di EFP’.  
> Prompt di P.A.V.: – luci arancioni.  
> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest: MARVEL MOVIES – THOR (SERIE) Loki/Thor Spettacolo per il Gran Maestro.

Sotto le luci stroboscopiche

 

Loki appoggiò le mani sul vetro e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.

< Thor non accetterebbe mai di dare spettacolo per il Gran Maestro e ci farebbe ammazzare, ma così… il voyeurismo può essere più eccitante quando è segreto, se sai giocartela bene > pensò.

“Se Hulk o Valkiria dovessero rientrare?” domandò Thor. Si grattò la guancia, sopra la barba dorata, i corti capelli castano dorati gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso.

Loki iniziò a spogliarsi e cliccò un pulsante, delle placche di metallo si chiusero sulla finestra. L’ambiente in penombra fu rischiarato da una serie di luce aranciate che si riflettevano sul corpo sottile del dio dell’inganno.

“Ora le porte sono bloccate, non temere” soffiò.

Thor guardò il corpo dell’altro e avvertì un’eccitazione al basso ventre, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

Loki avanzò a piedi nudi.

“Ti piacciono ancora i serpenti, fratello?” domandò.

Thor avvampò e si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche e bollenti.

“Forse ho imparato a temerne il morso velenoso” esalò.

Loki lo raggiunse ed iniziò a spogliarlo, accarezzandogli il corpo abbronzato e muscoloso.

“Lasciati sedure almeno per questa volta. Siamo in un pianeta così lontano e pericoloso” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Thor gorgogliò, Loki finì di spogliarlo e il maggiore lo avvolse tra le braccia possenti. Loki balzò e si sedette sulle sue gambe, con le proprie aperte, le cosce strette intorno ai fianchi del dio del tuono.

Thor sfrigolò, mentre piccoli fulminelli azzurri comparivano sul suo corpo in tensione.

“Sei diventato elettrico. Forse dovrei essere io a temere che tu possa darmi la scossa” mormorò Loki. Gli ticchettò con le labbra con l’indice.

Thor iniziò a baciarlo con passione, gli forzò le labbra sottili con la lingua, sottomettendo quella dell’altro alla propria. Lo penetrò rudemente, senza prepararlo e lo tenne bloccato per i fianchi.

Loki gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori ed iniziò a modulare dei gemiti di piacere.

Il Gran Maestro si sfregò le mani, guardando i segni che le mani di Thor lasciavano su Loki, concentrandosi sui grugniti di uno e i gemiti piacevoli dell’altro.

Thor si mosse sempre più velocemente dentro Loki, gli morse con foga una spalla, fino a lasciargli il segno dei propri denti. Continuò a prendere il più minuto, graffiandogli la pelle.

Loki si mise a leccare la sua spalla massiccia.

“Sì, ancora, più veloce, ti prego.  _Sììì_!” gridava.

Thor dilatò le narici e ingoiò un ruggito.

< Sembra anche più falso del solito, ma lo desidero così tanto > pensò. Continuò a possederlo fino a venire dentro di lui.

Loki gli posò dei delicati baci sulla barba.

< Sei cambiato così tanto, Thor. Qui, sotto queste luci aranciate, non c’è più un ragazzo che si comporta da orso, ma un uomo. Sei diventato un re e penso che ci potrai davvero salvare.

Nonostante i miei inganni, riesco davvero a credere in qualcosa, adesso > pensò.

Il Gran Maestro mugolò e si morse il labbro, appoggiando la mano sul vetro da cui li stava osservando.

“Aveva ragione Loki, quell’omaccione è sprecato solo come gladiatore. Mi ha offerto uno spettacolo niente male, insieme al fratello” sussurrò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QfWl6mj4lQ.


End file.
